Maple
Maple is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is the teenage granddaughter of Syrup the witch, and is training to become a witch like her grandmother. She can often be perceived as a bit rude and headstrong. In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, she flies around the worlds of Holodrum and Labrynna, her transportation alternating between a stereotypical witch's broom, a flying vacuum cleaner and in Linked Games, a flying saucer. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Maple appears exclusively in the Game Boy Advance port of A Link to the Past, replacing the generic apprentice who tends the sales in the Magic Shop in eastern Hyrule. If Link talks to her, she will give him a sample of Red Potion, effectively restoring all his Heart Containers. Also, Link can give a Mushroom to the witch outside the shop, who will create Magic Powder for him. Once the brew is done (exiting the area near the shop is required) it can be found and obtained right beside Maple. Interestingly, her sprite is similar in design to that of her appearances in the Oracle series. She stands out due to the fact that it features very little detail compared to other sprites from the game. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Despite her cameo in the GBA port of A Link to the Past, Maple's true first appearance in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series is in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Here, Maple can be encountered in select areas of Labrynna or Holodrum, in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons respectively. Once she appears in a screen, she will fly in random patterns about the screen until either she crashes with Link or she flies away again. If she collides with Link, both of their belongings will drop out of their pockets and fly about the screen. Link must then race against Maple to pick up the items the fastest. All items Link picks up, he can keep, among them rare items like Seed Rings, Magic Potions, Gasha Seeds and a Piece of Heart. Link can also pick up the items he himself dropped, as well as some common items, like hearts, bombs and Rupees dropped by Maple. The more times the player encounters Maple, the faster she will collect items. After a certain number of appearances, she will use different modes of transport, including a flying vacuum cleaner and a flying saucer. Maple plays a part in the trading sequences in both games. In Oracle of Ages, if she bumps into Link while he is carrying the Touching Book, she will trade it for a Magic Oar. In Oracle of Seasons, she will trade a Ghastly Doll for a dropped Lon Lon Egg. 'Manga' Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters